Dating
by The-Melancholy-Writer
Summary: This is a tonnie (toy bonnie x bonnie) fanfic that i made toy bonnie is called bonbon, summary: bonbon and bonnie are best friends, but what happens when bonbon askes bonnie for a date? How will they change? How will it effect there future? Read to find out. (Five Nights At Freddy's fanfic)
1. First Date

A/N: hello everyone, im working on chapter 3 in bonding time but for right now i wrote a "tonnie" fanfic, this is a fanfic were they go on a date! This is gonna have 2 or more chapters to it so be ready for that, also, they are animatronics still but they wear clothes and have nudity parts, just go with it, k? K c: so anyway, enjoy! Also toy bonnie is called bonbon in my fanfics.

Bonbon visited me everyday, she would come back to the parts/service room and check on me, of course she toke my place on stage, and my face, but i never held that against her. Matter of fact i was the oppisite of what i should have been, i should be mad at her, but i like her, shes a nice animatronic, i bet if she had a choose she wouldent of had me, or my friends harmed in any way. I heard the door creeking open, no surprise it was her, bonbon. I checked the clock n the room, it was 12AM, she just got off stage, we had a nightguard who worked here but we dident try to kill him, we accually got along with him, hes a nice guy, i think his name is Jeremy. I looked at the doorway and saw bonbon standing there, it was dark in this room so she left the door open, light flooded into the dark room, she stared at me with a smile, i would smile back but... no face. She was just wearing a regular shirt snd some jeans

"Hey bonnie" she said, walking up to me, she gave me a hug, just like always, but tonight that hug seemed different.

"Hey bonbon" i said, i still had my regular voice but it was kinda loud because i dident have a mouth to open or close.

"How are you?" She asked

"Im doing fine, you?" I asked

"Oh same 'ol" she giggled, then she had a stern look on her face. "Bonnie, i have an important question for you" she stated, she mostly just joked around with me so this was surprising to me, but when she joked around she shore could make me laugh, i also liked that about her.

"What is it?" I asked

"Bonnie" she started "umm, how do i put this into words?" She asked herself "bonnie, i have... Umm, l-liked you for some time now" she said "but i mean, not like the type of like you would think, i mean like, a more then a friend sort of like" she admited, if i had a jaw it would have dropped, i mean, its not like i never thought about the two of us being together like that, just i never imagined it accually happening, but i did like her too, or was it something else? I dont know.

"So, i quess my question here is, do you, wanna go on a date?" She asked, she dident see but i mentally smiled

"Yes" i replied, bonbon grew a huge smile on her face, she ran up to me and kissed me right where my lips would normally be, i wrapped my right arm around her, sence i was missing my left arm, bringing her closer to me as she still connected lips with my circuits (not a sex joke), she backed her head away in fright, the look on her face was shame.

"Im so sorry bonnie, i-i dident mean t-" she was cut off by me bringing her lips to me again, i love the feel of it, it made me feel warm on the inside, and aroused, so aroused, i felt some body part of mine touch bonbon, i thought it was just my leg, my legs did feel alittle weak after all, but she gasped and i thought otherwise, i looked down and my eyes shot open, it was my fully erect member, it must have been that that touched her, i let go of her and fell on the ground, crawling over to the corner, i laid in the corner, staring at her, terrified, but surprisingly she stared at my private area.

"Wow" is all she said "that is, BIG" she said, gasping at the size, much to my suprise.

"Im so sorry, i dident mean too, it just happened!" I rushed out she walked over to me, slowly, she got on her knees and oberserved it intensly, as if she had never even seen or heard of a dick. She just looked it over, it was super awkward. Usually it would start shrinking by now, but it just stood still, no movement what so ever, i gasped as i felt something warn rub against it, i looked down to see bonbon taking a lick of my member, taking a taste of it, I immetiatly covered it with my hands.

"Bonbon, what are you doing?" I asked, she shook her head.

"Im sorry bonnie" her face drooped down "i just, i wasent thinking straight"

"Its alright" i mentally smiled "soo umm... What about that date?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh oh, yeah" bonbon realised "umm, well basically all we can go is here, all we have to eat is pizza"

"Thats alright" i said

"Great, so umm, what now?" She asked

"Umm, how about you meet me at the show stage at 3." I looked over at the clock 12:30, plenty of time to get ready.

"Okay" she said with a stooked tone, her once awkward and uncertain face turned to a look of pure happiness, it made me feel good

"Okay, see you soon" i said as i ran off, i had to get ready and set some stuff up.

*hours later* bonbons POV

I was so excited, tonight was gonna be my date with bonnie! I had never felt such a combo of nerviousness and happiness, but especially nerviousness, i was afraid of what was gonna happen, was he gonna try to kiss me again? Is he gonna ask me some questions? What am i gonna do? I stopped thinking about all of it when i was nearing the stage, i had on a red dress that i found in the "lost" pile, who the hell would lose a dress in here? And i brushed my hair down and to the side, covering my right eye. I stepped out into the stage area, i saw bonnie up on the stage, looking around for me, he spotted me and starting walking over to me.

"Bonbon!" He exclaimed, he looked me over real quick "wow, you look very beautiful" he complimented, i blushed.

"Oh its nothing" i looked him over, something was very different about him, but it was dark, i couldent see that well.

"Are there any lights in here or anything?" I asked, bonnie reached into some sort of pocket and pulled out a lighter, he lit a candle, i could see him much better now, he was wearing a tux, the things these fucking people throw away, but i looked up at his face...

"Oh my God!" I yelled, bonnie no longer had his face ripped off, he was fully repaired, even his left arm now that i can see.

"Thank you" he said, he smiled, and i saw it this time rather then imagining he is, now that he had his face i saw how much taller he was then me, he had to be atleast a whole foot taller then me, i felt small, then i looked over his arms, he definatly looks strong. I reached up for his face, trying to kiss him on his lips for the first time, i could barley reach him, he saw what i was trying to do, he reached under my arms and picked me up, he brought his lips to mine, we made out for what seemed like the first time, it wasent, but it was official now, we both broke away, if not for air we could do that all night, while he still had me in his arms he hugged me, i did the same. He sat me down, i looked over the room alittle, everything was the same except there was a table that the candle was sitting on, it had a red cover over it, 2 chairs, and pizza! I love pizza! Its basically what i eat everyday, but i still love it!

"What do you think?" Bonnie asked, sounding worried, i gave him a reasuring pat on the back

"Its great" i said, bonnie smiled, both of us took a seat and started to eat alittle, both of us shared some jokes, had our laughs, asked eachother questions about one another, everything was going perfectly.

"Im having a great time bonnie" i said, he smiled

"Im glad you are" he said, i looked at him kind of awkwardly, i was gonna ask him a question, and i think i might wanna take a crack at it.

"Sooo umm, bonnie" i started, bonnie looked up at me, giving his full attention to me.

"Umm, about today" bonnie looked confused

"What about today" he asked

"Its about what happened when i asked you on this date" i reminded him, he thought about it for a second before it hit him

"Ooohh, that" he said, alittle awkward

"Umm, do you like, just wanna forget about that?" I asked

"Yeah, sure, even if you did sorta lick it" he said, i giggled

"Yeah, it accually wasent that bad" i said, i mentally facepalmed myself, but bonnie giggled himself, making me quite surprised

"Really? Whats it like" he asked, i loved how both of us were open about this kind of stuff.

"It dident have much of a taste, just kinda felt like licking a really thick slim jim" i explained, me and bonnie laughed.

"Would you ever wanna, like umm, d-do it again?" He stuttered, i was surprised by his question, but i couldent say i dident think about it.

"In all honesty, i cant say i havent thought about it." I admitted

"And i cant say i havent thought about eatting you out" he grabbed my slice of pizza and toke a bite with a playful growl, what did that mean?

"What does that mean?" I asked, alittle embarrested about not knowing the term.

"What? No one taught you what that means?" He asked, slowly and sadly i shoke my head. He seemed to be fine with it though

"Do you know what sex is" he asked, i shoke my head again "do you know how babies are made" he asked, once again i shoke my head.

"Well, i could teach you about it" he offered, i wanted to learn about it, i nodded.

*a few explanations later*

"Really?" I asked

"Yeap, its the best thing anyone can feel" he explained

"Wow" i said "what time is it" i asked, changing the subject. I looked over at a clock and it red 4:30, 1 and a half hours already? It dident even feel like half and hour went by

"Its late, i have to work later" i said, bonnie remembered something

"No you dont, tomorrow is sunday, we dont open on sundays" i gasped, i felt like such an idiot, not remembering when i have to work or not.

"You right" i said, bonnie smiled

"Well, it is still getting pretty late, wanna come back to my room?" He asked, what room? I dident know he had a room

"You have a room?" I asked

"Yes, you see with all the free time, me and my friends built rooms for ourselves in the parts/storage room" he explained

"Oh, well okay, lets go." Me and bonnie went to the parts and service room, in there was 4 doors with different names on them, we went to the one labeled "bonnie" he opened the door, he reached to the side and flipped a switch, turning on a light revealing a small room with a queen sized bed, a small desk next to it, and at the end of the bed was another desk with a tv and computer, on the other side of the bed was a small hallway that leads to the bathroom, in the bathroom was a small closet, which reminded me, i dident grab any of my clothes

"Opps, hold on, let me get some clothes" i tried to run off but bonnie grabbed my shoulder

"Well hold on now, do you have anything else besides clothes?"

"Just my guitar, why?"

"Do you have your own room?"

"No, just a place to keep all my stuff, but not a room"

"Why dont you move in my room with me?" I dident think he would accually want me to move in his room with him, i knew he liked me but i dident think he liked me this much.

"I would love to! Are you sure i wont be a burden?" I asked

"Im sure" he confirmed

"Well, okay" both me and bonnie went to my storage room to get my guitar and my clothes and we went back to his room, i hung all my clothes up in his closet and i put my guitar on the desk next to his bed.

"Well, i feel alittle tired, how about you?" I asked

"Yeah, alittle, i could go for some tv though, so i'll lay down" he said

"Well umm, the thing is, most of the time, i like to sleep with only my bra and panties on, is that okay?" I asked him

"Sure, thats fine by me, i just sleep in boxers anyway" he said, i trusted bonnie, i knew he wouldent try to pull anything that he told me about tonight. I striped into my undergarments and laid down on his bed, he did the same, he laid down next to me and pulled the blanket on his bed over us, it felt warm and furry, then he wrapped both of his arms around me, hugging me and bringing me into his warm imbrace, i snuggled into his chest, he just got comfortable on his pillow, he turned on his tv, lighting up the room, i dident mind, light never really bothered me, he must have liked sleeping with the lights on, and being here, next to him, being held and protected by him made me realise how unsafe i had been all my life, and when i came to my sences about it, i realised for the first time in a long time, i felt safe. I driffed off to sleep, him following close behind, everything was perfect.


	2. Morning surprise (Lemon)

Bonnies POV

I stirred around in my sleep, waking up on my side, my arms around something, i look down and remembered everything when i saw her face, it was bonbon, we just went on our first date last night and here we are now, she looked so damn beautiful when she slept. I decided not to wake her, so i just watched tv, i looked for something good on, which i did, and i just watched it. I felt her stir in my arms, i looked at her as she opened her glowing emerald eyes, she looked uo at me, a big smile on her face.

"Hey there cutie" she said, still tired, she wrapped her arms around me and pulled herself up, she got inti a sitting position.

"How'ed you sleep?" I asked

"Very good" she said with the same smile on her face, she noticed i still only had boxers on, i also noticed she only had her bra and panties on.

"Wanna get dressed?" I asked, she shook her head

"Nah, im comfortable, i just wanna lay here with you a while" she grabbed me and fell back on her pillow, bringing me down with her, both of us hit the pillows we slept on last night with a giggle, me and her may have been robots but she had so much life to her. Without thinking i leaned in, capturing both of us in a hot makeout session, she was a great kisser, she might not have thought so, but i did. We departed, colliding both of our foreheads, staring intently into eachothers eyes. I have never been so in love.

LEMON, advert your eyes kiddies!

I took one of my hands, placing it on her bra, she looked at me, confused, i squeezed on one of her breasts, she moaned at my touch, arousing me, i slipped my hand into her bra, feeling the mounts on her chest, i rubbed circles on them, squeezed and played around with them, wheni was done there, i moved my way down her body, stopping before her waistline, gentally caressing her stomach, she couldent help but laugh at the ticklish feel, i then moved down to her private area, i rubbed her clit through the cloth of her panties, she moaned as she squermed under my touch. Without warning i grabbed the sides of her panties and pulled them down, i flet her kick them off under the sheet, i moved the sheets out the way as to see what im doing, i moved back up to her waistline, i rubbed at her hole with 2 of her fingers, she gasped as i slipped my 2 fingers into her, she was suoer tight, i slowly thrusted my fingers in and out of her, setting a steady pace. She moaned as i did.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" She asked me, i shushed her.

"Im gonna give you the greatest feeling you have ever felt in your life" i said to her, and i assured her i would, it was my goal to satisfy her, not myself, which seemed to being going great so far, i sped up my thrusting, moving my fingers in and out of her at a rapid pace, i started wiggling my fingers around inside her, hitting her sensitive walls with my fingertips.

"Mmmmmmmmm" she moaned out as i thrusted my fingers as deep in as i could, i took the opportunity to speed up my thrusting more, i felt the walls of her vagina move around my fingers, she wasent gonna last much longer.

"Bonnie, s-stop, please stop" she begged me, i stop instantly, did i hurt her?

"Are you okay?" I asked

"It feels like something weird in my lower stomach" she said, i knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Just sit back and enjoy yourself" was all i said, i thrusted my fingers in and out of her as fast as i could

"Noooo, please" she squealed, she must not have know what a orgasm was, i dident want to scare her but i wanted to surprise her.

"Ahhhh, ohhh G-Gooooodddd" she groaned as she releasted her cum all over my fingers, hand and some of my face, as she was cumming i still thrusted into her, giving her the full experience, her hips stopped spraying cum, i looked up at her, she had a smile plastered on her face, her legs twitched from the feeling.

LEMON OVER

"B-bonnie, th-, that was great" she panted, her breath raggedy and uneven.

"Glad you enjoyed" i smiled hopped back up next to her, i wrapped her in my arms, from the looks of it she was tired again, i pulled her close to me, she snuggled her head into my chest, closing her eyes, i dont doubt she would need a nap, i just closed my eyes and napped with her.


	3. Morning

_A/N: Hello people, T.M.W here, i know all of you have been anticipating the 3rd chapters for both my stories, i still have many ideas for this story, but i am starting to run out of ideas for bonding time, and i am seeking help from anyone who is willing to help, if you would like to, send me a PM of any ideas you may have and i will see what i can do. Thank you! And Enjoy :D._

dating chapter 3 bonbon's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, sitting up on the bed, i felt something pull me back down, bonnie had his arms around me, i had to get up, but i dident wanna wake him, i look up at the clock, it red 12, 12 pm, i wanted to start the day. I slipped under his arms, getting up into a sitting position. Imslowly got up, my legs still shakey from what bonnie did a few hours ago, i recalled back on it, it was amazing, but im not sure where this leaves us. I grab the wall, hugging it as i walk to the bathroom, upon entry i was able to find his closet where i put my clothes and my guitar, i creeked it open slowly, as not to wake bonnie, with it open i grabbed my regular clothes, an A Day To Remember t-shirt and jeans, thats all i ever really wore. I slipped them on, i looked in the mirror at how i looked, i looked fine, nothing really wrong with anything. I exited the bathroom, i walked over near bonnies TV, searching for some paper, i found a piece and a pencil, i wrote a note to him, i left it on his nightstand and left.

I just went exploring the whole building, saying hi to my friends and taking in the sights of the empty building. I walked by the show stage, no sign of chica or...

"Where were you last night?" A voice interupted my thoughs, i quickly turned to the source of the voice, standing right behind me was my stage partner Toy Freddy. He looked as if he were mad, i dont know why.

"I was with bonnie" i awnser, acting innocent.

"Really? Is he being good to you?" He asked, he always acted like a father fiqure to me and Toy Chica, maybe because he's more popular then us.

"Yeah, hes super nice, he treats me like a princess!" I exclaimed with a big smile on my face, it was true.

"Thats because you are" he said, even if he did think of himself as a father he still creeped me out when he said stuff like that, i would always think he was about to rape me or something.

"Anything... Happen" he said, much more stern then before.

"No, no, no" i denied, i was a horrible liar though, anytime i tried to lie my nose would start to wiggle alittle, i never knew why, maybe its because i got scared, it started wiggling alittle, i saw the fire in his eye.

"WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO TO YOU!?" He yelled, i fell back alittle, whenever he screamed you coukd feel he ground around you thremble, he was absolutely nuts!

"Nothing, he, just sort ahhh, umm... Fingered me alittle" i admitted, i knew i couldent keep it from him forever, it seemed like he got even madder, but before he could start to rage, he calmed down, taking a deep breath.

"Look, bonbon, i just dont you to get used, im just alittle afraid he might try to force you to do something" he explained, wow, he was really looking out for me, but i knew bonnie would never do that.

"I know he wont do that, but I appreciate you looking out for me" i thanked him, i walked up to him, giving im a hug, he gladly accepted, patting my back reasuringly, i let go of him, he did the same, and we parted from eachother.

"I should head back to the room" i thought

Bonnies POV

I woke up from my sleep, i felt colder then this morning, i dident feel anything next to me either, i opened my eyes, looking, bonbon wasent anywhere to be seen, i looked to my left, seeing a piece of paper, I picked it up, it was a note.

'Bonnie, got up early, walking around pizzaria, be back soon -bonbon' i put the note down, i relaxed and laid my head back down. I got an idea, i should go meet her somewhere in the pizzaria, that might suprise her alittle. I got up from my bed, went into my bathroom and threw on some clothes, just a three days grace t-shirt and some sweatpants. I rushed out my room, looking for my love, i found her near the show stage, i hide behind some tables and chairs, i was gonna jump out and scare her.

"Where were you last night?" I heard, i jumped at the voice, looking around franticly, then i had my eye back on bonbon, it was toy freddy

*convo at top happens*

Bonbon turned around, looked like she was heading back to my room, and was coming in my direction, she got right next to me, i jumped out in front of her!

"BOO!" I yelled, she screamed at the top of her lungs, she fell to the ground and crawled behind a table, i was cracking up at her reaction, i fell on the floor laughing my guts out, she peaked around the corner at me, i saw the rage on her face.

"Your a dick" she said playfully as she came out and started throwing soft punches at me. I flopped around on the ground, i grabbed her and pulled her down on top of me, i pressed my lips against her's, locking both of us in a passionate make-out session.

_Sorry to end it at such a downhill rate, but i have been wasting most of my time play games and listening to music, and i have not been really thinking about these stories, and i will try to be back to my regular schedule after about the next month, lot of stuff is coming up in school and i have to get those done last minute xD, but after that i will try to get atleast one chapter for each story out every 2 weeks, thanks for the patience, thanks for the support, thanks for reading, and have a good day. -T.M.W _


End file.
